Gebura
Disciplinary Team |layer = Briah |color = Red |missions = Purpose of Pain 1 Purpose of Pain 2 Proving Power Our Work }} "Do you know the saying, 'Silence may put a bullet in your head?'" ''- Gebura '''Gebura' is one of the Sefirot that works for the Facility in the middle layer, Briah, and is the head of the Disciplinary Team. Her long red hair is parted in the middle and her face is scarred. Her left eye is grey, and her right one is gold. She wears a red jacket over a light red full-body suit, as well as an armband with the first letter of her name, "G", on it. The color associated with her text boxes is Red. Gebura's missions focus on suppressing Abnormalities. Personality Gebura has a tough and serious personality, considered more strict, aggressive or rude against most employees, even the Manager. She enforce the rules of the facility without mercy, having a great despise against cowards, employees who feel pity and those who fear death. Along that, she feels the same against Abnormalities, having a desire to make them suffer and never going 'soft' against them, as she knows the true nature of Abnormalities. Her work is reflected in the planning of combat structures and on the discipline in the facility, which shows to be harshly strict and having a great heavy risk-cost in containing and suppressing, including infrastructure damage and severe casualities when against Abnormalities. Story Meeting - Cutscene 1 The Manager first meets Gebura in the Disciplinary Department. She doesn’t recognise them at first. If the manager introduces themselves, she remarks that they don’t look like one. If X stays silent, Gebura recognises them as the new manager that Tiphereth mentioned and asks them if they know the saying “Silence may put a bullet in your head’, followed by telling them to ‘watch themself’. She remarks that other departments might kiss X’s ass when they walk around with the arrogance of being a manager, but having that attitude in the Disciplinary Department might be their noose someday. She follows up by acknowledging that the manager wouldn’t be a dead weight, at least, as they’ve made it this far. Gebura introduces herself and states that the Disciplinary Department is the best combat department, and they don’t need any cowards in the team. She declares her hatred for crybabies who whine about and pity Abnormalities, or who complain about not wanting to see anyone die, comparing them to soldiers who refuse to kill in the middle of a battlefield. X then has the chance to ask her about her hatred for either cowards or Abnormalities. If asked about why she hates cowards, she states that it’s obvious, and that they’re dead weight. If asked about Abnormalities, she states that it doesn’t require an explanation. Either way, she moves on to the topic of Abnormalities, asking the manager what Abnormalities are to them. Gebura states that Abnormalities can be damaged, but never destroyed, and that they can feel pain. She then gives the manager the first mission. Cutscene 2 After the mission is completed, Gebura comments that it was easy, but that the manager’s decisions were too soft sometimes. Before she can advise him on the next time, Chesed interrupts to ask about the suppression plan she sent him being too large. Chesed then brings up his department’s E.G.O malfunctioning, as it suppressed Abnormalities too fast. It’s revealed that Geburah had something to do with it, but she agrees to compensate Chesed and threatens him into keeping quiet. Hod arrives in the department to address the suggestions Gebura made about Abnormality Escape Training, stating that it needs some adjustments. She mentions that the direct assault plan that Gebura suggested would lead to heavy casualties, and that swapping to a more defensive plan would lower the rate. Gebura seems reluctant to do so, mentioning that it would be too nice to the Abnormalities. Regardless, she accepts that Hod’s decision is final, and dismisses any attempts to explain it. Once she’s gone, Gebura comments that Hod is too weak, and that she wouldn’t act that way if she was in charge of the training team. She then assigns the manager their next mission. Cutscene 3 At the beginning of the cutscene, Chesed tells the manager that Gebura is strangely obsessed with suppression and completely disregards the casualties in the process. He asks that X tries to reason with Gebura, though he doubts she will. Gebura arrives in time to see Chesed leave, asking the manager if there’s anything she should know about. After presumably relaying Chesed’s words, Gebura scowls and warns the manager not to act as if they know everything, stating that she’s been here longer and seen much more than him. The scene then shows a flashback to Gebura’s past, from before she had her scars, and while she still had both eyes. The scene shows ‘Christopher’, a researcher; who’s speaking to Gebura as she conducts an experiment on him. He mentions that she’s a wonderful creation of Lobotomy Corporation, and that she’s a machine who has a soul. Christopher tells her that “A soul can’t be seen, but it can be felt”, and to trust A as the new saviour of mankind, stating his belief that the world will change soon and that he will be reborn. Christopher’s wife, Isabel, speaks to Gebura next, telling her to pay no regard to those who disrespect her. She introduces Gebura to her daughter, Gilly, stating that they’re both kind and sweet. Gebura asks if the child has a soul too, prompting Isabel to tell her that every living thing has a soul, her included. A while later, Gebura sees an Abnormality for the first time, asking Angela the difference between it and a monster. Angela tells her that monsters are inherently monstrous by their own existence, but Abnormalities are made from humans. The Abnormality in question has Christopher’s watch and voice, having been made from him, and bears his will. Gebura then finds out that Isabelle has been sent into the experiment chamber with the Abnormality. Tiphereth A tells her that the test is to determine the ‘loss of humanity’, but she herself doesn’t understand. Gebura expresses that she wants to talk to Angela about the experiment hurting Isabelle, but is convinced by Tiphereth to keep quiet, lest Angela reset her for questioning orders. Now back in the present, Gebura asks the manager about the story she just told him, asking him what he thinks would have happened to Christopher’s wife and daughter. She states that she doesn’t know what took place in the end, but Gilly’s blanket was the only thing to emerge from the chamber. Gebura mentions that Christopher and Isabelle told her she was worthy and looked past her exterior, acknowledging a soul that she wasn’t even aware of herself. The Abnormality has killed many people since then, but never dies. She declares that it’s unfair, and that since Abnormalities feels pain, she’ll make sure that she dishes out as much pain as possible to them. Gebura states that as her only reason she’s here, and tells the manager to never patronise her again. She then gives the third mission. Cutscene 4 The day after finishing the third mission, the manager walks in on a meeting between Angela, Gebura, and Myo of the Rabbit Team. Gebura states her displeasure at the Rabbit Team being dispatched to the facility, feeling that they can handle suppressions without outsider interference. Myo remarks that Gebura is weaker than them now, and that the Gebura from ‘back in the day’ was far stronger. After the business meeting is concluded, Myo and Gebura have a short argument. Myo states that she was shocked to see Gebura trapped in her current state, in a place like Lobotomy Corp. She expresses that Gebura was once her hero, and that she didn’t want to taint those memories. The power goes out as Gebura experiences a flashback to the past, remembering the time before she was a Sephirah. She remembers Christopher’s last request to her, to take care of Gilly and Isabelle; A request she failed to keep. Myo exits the facility, back in the present, leaving Gebura to remark that she’s not a hero. Relationships X (Player) Gebura treats X no different from a common employee when comes as for its role. If she has something to say to it, she will, not matter how rude it is, being completely honest of how she feels about the situation. Angela Although not having much respect to her, she has to save the hostility as Angela is the only Sephirah who can reset her, like she has done to Tiphereth B. Due to past and experiments she has to witness, Gebura is wary of Angela's disinterest of people's safety or for their lives. Hod Although they don't ocassionally interact with each other, Gebura seems to be less rude and more willing to change her mind with her, respecting her charge and changes of plans into certain extend with the suppression method as they pass through the Training Department. However, she still find her weak and if she was in her position, she will never act like her. Tiphereth (Female) Being a Sephirah of the Middle Layer, they have a mere formal relationship when about issues relating to their works. However, when the experimentations on employees were in progress, she acted a bit more in goodwill for Gebura's protection out of fear from her being reset for intruding in Angela's plans and experiments, that behavior being considered as 'Malfunctions' when the Sephirah become too self-aware or intrude. Chesed Being a Sephirah of the Middle Layer, Chesed interacts with her when is about documents and procedures almost exclusively and just as formal manners. As with other Sephirah, she treat him like she normally does and even worse as Chesed usually doesn't allow her use the Qliphoth Deterrence during suppression because of Angela's authority. She even use assets of his department, as she has shown to be using E.G.O. of his sector, leaving it with malfunctions after use and refunding them later when found out. Myo Gebura dislike Myo, the Captain of the Rabbits Mercenary Squad, as she is part of the service that offers protection to the facility. This conflicts with her own fight against the Abnormalities, as she claims that the facility and personnel can handle their own problems without their help. Their current look of each other is harsh, with Myo declaring that she thought she enjoyed the joy of slaughter and now isn't the warrior that she used to be. Gebura doesn't feel the same for the slaughter, as she does it for justifiable reasons and not 'joy'. Binah Gebura and Binah have a dark past together, and consider themselves rivals of each other. When Gebura succumb to her anger during suppressions, Binah is sent to stop her and evaluate the damages. Although she would be more aggressive against her, Binah has the upper hand by being more prudent than her, but with a more dark and sadistic personality than Gebura. Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Gebura (meaning "justice") is the fifth Sephirah. It represents divine punishment and wrath. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah